Christmas Memories
by 96flowers
Summary: Sometimes Christmas isn't happy, but then again, sometimes it is. One-Shot


**This was just floating around in my head.**

**Merry Christmas**

'_Tap, Tap, Tap' _were the soft footsteps of a young raven haired man as he walked through the deserted halls of Hogwarts. His emerald green eyes were focused in front of him as he walked towards the seventh floor. He wished to see that if, months later, the castle had repaired the room that he seeks solace in.

The war had ended in May and it was now Christmas Eve but Harry still didn't really have peace. He had seen too much in the last four years for him to just let it go in a few months. So as everyone had a party in their respective common rooms he had grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and left when no one was looking at him. That didn't mean that everyone else hadn't had their own hardships but so much had rested on him and it had taken it's toll. He just wished for one night alone, everyone was celebrating the life that was given to them and he wanted to mourn for the life that was taken from him.

That morning he had been in a relatively good mood, it was the first christmas after the war and he was looking forward to celebrating with his friends and his girlfriend privately without a bunch of fuss. But as he had spent the day with them they all talked of their families and past holidays and remembered them with fondness but he really couldn't join in as he never celebrated with his parents and after he came to Hogwarts there had always been something hanging over his head that stopped him from truly enjoying the holidays.

So as the day went on Harry just sunk into depression of not being able to remember the past without drifting into dark thoughts. So when the sun had set and the parties had started he grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and went towards where he hoped the room of requirements was waiting.

Stopping at the stretch of wall he turned and paced back and forth three times thinking _I just wish for a place to drink and remember those who I have lost. _Looking back at the wall after his third lap he was overjoyed to see a door appear in the stone. He walked swiftly toward it and pushed it open and was glad to see a replica of the sitting room at Grimmauld Place and a fire was lit. He walked over to one of the arm chairs and plopped down with a sigh of relief and smiled when a glass appeared on the side-table. Harry took the glass and poured three fingers worth of whiskey and sat back and allowed his memories to overtake him as he sipped his drink.

"_Happy Christmas Harry" "Happy Christmas Ron"_

"_What are you wearing?" "Oh! My mom sent me a sweater. It looks like you have one to!"_

"_I've got presents?" _

"_Go away!" "Hermione, what's wrong?"_

"_You know how I said it was only for human transformations? The hair I used wasn't Bulstrodes, it was cat hair! Look at my face!" "Look at her tail!"_

"_It's a firebolt!" "Oh Harry can I have a go?"_

"_Put your hand on my waist" "What?" "Put your hand on my waist. Now!"_

"_Sirius!" "Harry!" "To Harry!" _

"_Hermione why are you hiding back here?" "I left Cormac under the Mistletoe"_

"_Happy Christmas Hermione" "Happy Christmas Harry" _

"Potter?"

Harry was snapped out of his memories at the sound of his name. Looking back towards door he saw Draco Malfoy standing there with his own bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Don't just stand there Malfoy," Harry said as he refilled his glass. "Come take a seat. There is certainly enough room for both of us in here."

Draco looked unsure for a moment but then came and sat in the other arm chair in front of the fire. Another glass appeared on the side table between the two chairs and he took it and filled it like Harry did a moment ago. Sitting back in his chair he looked across at the man he once called his school yard enemy, but that had changed after the war.

When they had been invited back as the only eighth year class that has ever excited they had put their petty school days behind them and are civil to one another. Taking in the haggard appearance of the hero he spoke up.

"What brought you here?" Draco asked, his voice was open and concerned, a vast change from the snobby, spoiled brat he had been before. "You seemed okay during lunch."

This wasn't the first time Draco had caught Harry drinking and lost in his memories, it was just the first time he had come here. After they had come back to school the two had alway somehow managed to end up together if they wanted to drink. They knew that while questions would be asked, and frustrations would be vented, none of it would end up in the paper and there would be no judging between the two. Harry looked over at the blond before answering.

"I thought I would be okay today," Harry sighed. "I thought we would all sit around and talk about happy things, or talk of the future. And we did, but soon talk turned to Christmas from the past, to the talk of family and I started to think about my past. They talked of parents and presents and how their families were doing now and it I just couldn't help but remember I only had one Christmas with my parents and I can't remember it. All the Christmases I spent at the Dursley's I spent watching my aunt and uncle spoil my cousin and never being allowed to join the festivities or be loved. Then after I came to Hogwarts differents things were always hanging over my head. The Stone, the Chamber, Sirius' escape, the tournament, Voldemort. I just couldn't sit there with them when I couldn't really join in. What about you?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I wish you had a better childhood," Draco sighed, they only used first names in private because they didn't think people would like that their hero was friends with a known Death Eater. "I came because I just keep flashing back to last Christmas. It was horrible. I was trapped in the manner with my parents. We just wanted to run. You know the story. I just can't get it out of my head!"

"I'm sorry Draco," Harry sighed and filled his glass once more. "I wish you didn't have to go through that."

The two sat in silence after that. They both drank themselves to sleep in their chairs that night. No one really noticed that the two of them were missing just as they hadn't before and just like they didn't for the rest of the year. The two parted ways the next morning before the sun came up and all that was said between the two was advice from Draco.

"Harry I want you to listen to me. You need to let go of the past just like I do, but never think for one moment that your friends wouldn't have understood your position last night. You need to talk to them and open up to them about what is going on in your mind. They will support you no matter what. We all have bright future's thanks to you. It's time that we focused on that. We need to focus on the memories we are creating now rather than the memories that are plagued with darkness."

Harry had just looked at Draco a moment before he smiled a true smile and said; "You may never be a mind healer Draco but you are a good friend, and I understand what you are trying to say. It is time to look forward, but we can not forget the past in the process, just accept it and move on I suppose. Happy Christmas Draco."

"Happy Christmas Harry."

The two went back to their prospective common rooms and were greeted by their girlfriends and friends. Their own advice for and from each other still echoed in their ears and their hearts were a bit lighter. The two gave and received gifts and started creating the memories that in years to come would be talked about in the secret meetings.

The next Christmas the two were both at a ball thrown in celebration of all repairs finally being completed. They saw each other across the bar from each other and when no one was looking lifted their glasses to each other in remembrance of the last Christmas when things were still dark. Now things were bright and new and the world was looking up again.

It truly was a Happy Christmas indeed.


End file.
